


Two in the Same

by oubastet



Series: Ruby Eyed Prince [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: Love is such a silly thing, but it's everything to Niles now.His life with Corrin has its ups and downs, its moments of uncertainty.Yet to spend it all together is what matters.





	Two in the Same

**Author's Note:**

> hghghrhghgh sorry my writing style is: "start and just keep going !!!!!"
> 
> i love kamuzero so fukcing much i'm gonna go pass out  
> ty for reading !!!!

The few years that had passed since Niles first evening asleep next to Corrin felt almost dreamy, and he was almost embarrassed to admit that. Yet it was the only way to describe the steady familiarity of hopping to the prince’s windowsill and curling up beside him. Sharing tea and biscuits in the morning, sometimes with snacks and cocoa before bedtime. In the dead of winter they tangled in the bedsheets, close together and warm. In the mild summers that Nohr gave them, the two would laze around in the gardens, Elise or Camilla bringing tea and cookies often enough Niles figured they must be spying on their brother. 

Being so close with Corrin gave him a little more insight to the daily life of the royals, and he almost scoffed at it. But when even the thought or mention of marriage left someone’s lips, Niles felt that clench in his chest. He was thoroughly and completely enamored with Corrin, but his job as a retainer to Leo was also very important. If not for Leo, he would never have lived another day nor would he had ever met Corrin. The thought of a life without them sickened him.

So here Niles was, one evening in the middle of the summer, in the library with Leo while he poured over the latest books recently added to the royal collection. Arms folded across his chest as he sat above, Niles perched atop a bookcase with a watchful eye. Leo constantly chastised him for keeping guard in weird places like some kind of gargoyle, but no one would figure to look up here. His hand went to the pocket of his shirt, and he fiddled with the small box hiding amongst lockpicks and some matches.

“Niles, I can hear you rustling around up there.” Came Leo’s ever-knowing voice, sighing as the sound of a book closing came right after.

Mouth twitching, Niles frowned at his own distracted thoughts, calling down jovially despite his sour mood, “Why Lord Leo, I’m quiet as a mouse.”

“Not to me, I can hear you quite clearly, so that means something is bothering you.”

Oh, his Lord was definitely perceptive. But that ran in all the royal siblings; all of them could read anyone like an open book. All the inside deception and lack of trust to another noble sharing your plate of food would do that to some people.

Letting out a sigh, Niles jumped to the ground floor, somersaulting as he landed to break his fall. Leo sat at the large round table by the empty hearth, and he motioned for Niles to sit next to him, his eyes tired. Niles would force him to bed after all this talk, it was quite late after all.

“You usually lack presence even in the library. What’s the matter?” That much was true. While Niles kept to himself on guard duty, Odin always chatted away. They each had their ways of being a retainer, but neither of them had let any masquerading assassin or bandit get past even Leo’s window.

Sitting down, Niles leaned an elbow on the table, putting his chin in a hand. His eye narrowed slightly, and he could feel his mouth go into a thin contemplative line. Leo sat back, folding his arms and waiting. He was patient, because he would always get the information he pressed for. Well, except where Odin had come from.

“Niles.” He said calmly, gaze soft.

“Lord Leo, you know I take being your retainer quite seriously.” Niles began, seeing Leo raise an eyebrow. The prince nevertheless was silent as Niles continued.

“It’s given me another chance at living, and I owe you everything. But would you do if I wasn’t your retainer anymore?” Blue eye watching for a reaction, Niles sat very still. He couldn’t catch the emotions that quickly crossed the prince’s face.

“What do you mean? Do you want to quit?” Normally that would sound accusatory, but Leo seemed to know there was some other underlying reason.

“Oh, of course not. And lose to Odin? Ha.” Poking some fun at the situation, Niles scoffed. “What I mean is… it would be quite weird if I instead became you brother-in-law.” Now that made Leo’s eyes widen in surprise, and Niles almost burst into laughter as the prince’s mouth seemed ready to drop open.

“Brother… in-law? Do you intend to ask Corrin to marry you?”

“When you say it, it’s quite embarrassing. But yes, I do.”

Niles’s gaze was steady, unblinking as he stared back at the surprised prince in front of him. Leo then let out a small laugh, his shoulders relaxing again. “I’m surprised we haven’t had this talk sooner. It’s been what, two years since you and him started going behind father’s back?”

“Almost two and a half.” Niles corrected, looking away bashfully when Leo smiled at him.

“You’d be part of the royal family, then. How odd.” Chuckled the youngest prince, truly looking like it was the strangest thing that could happen to him. Niles was taken aback by the casual way this conversation was going, but Leo knew him quite well, the best out of anyone, and figured his brother was in good hands. Startled when Leo laughed a bit louder, Niles’ eye widened.

“Oh, that means you’ll have to accompany Corrin to the gallas he hates so much. Maybe you can keep his shoes on.”

Niles was tempted to laugh, knowing firsthand the fountain’s shoe count. He would much rather avoid dances and parties altogether, and if he went with Corrin, he would spirit them away anyway. None of the nobles liked Corrin much at all, so why should they get to even be in the same room as him? They would never care for Corrin’s gentle nature, or his kind smile, or his pleasant laugh; Niles would keep that all to himself.

“So Niles.” Leo said, more earnestly this time. “I do give you permission to marry him. I’ll chat with Xander and Camilla about it, since if you asked Camilla yourself I fear an axe would be thrown in your direction almost immediately.”

Oh, that would be a godsend. “You are too kind, Lord Leo.” Laughed Niles quietly, and he stood up tapping the table by the book Leo had been reading. “Now I hate to do this after your gracious offer, but I do insist you get to bed, milord.” He saw Leo smile again, and the prince gave a nod. “You get to sleep, too. I’m sure he’s waiting. I’ll rouse Odin for the nightwatch.”

“As always, milord, it is appreciated.”

====

Niles made it a habit to enter Corrin’s room by the window, since the prince would get this dazzling smile on his face that Niles could partially see through the stained glass pieces. His face would brighten, and sometimes the moon was so bright that Corrin would be all different shades of purple. Yet when it was late at night like this, Corrin was already snoozing away in bed, leaned on one side and awaiting his partner to fill the other side.

Stepping quietly into the room, Niles undressed down to his smallclothes, laying them on the back of a chair and sliding next to Corrin. He took away his eyepatch, putting it on the bedside table for quick access. Instantly, the prince’s eyes opened, and he turned over, wrapping his arms around Niles’ middle and tugging himself closer.

“Welcome back.” He mumbled against Niles’ arm, closing his eyes again.

“Apologies for the wait, dear.” Chuckled Niles softly, seeing Corrin’s pale hair rustle with the breeze from his breath. Corrin smiled at the sweet words, opening his eyes again.

“Sorry for stealing you from Leo.” He said a little sadly, but he always said it that way.

“More like he’s stealing me from you.” Pointed out Niles, his banter infectious as Corrin snuggled closer with a laugh to say, “Then I’ll steal you anyway.”

“Now now, dearest Corrin, I’m usually the one doing the stealing.”

“That’s true. I’m not very good at it.”

“Nonsense, you stole my blackened, shriveled heart despite the cheap price.”

Now Corrin seemed truly sad, and he reached up, giving Niles a soft kiss. Pressing his mouth harder against Corrin’s, Niles sighed into the kiss, tasting the remnants of a raspberry tart on the prince’s lips. He brought himself away, licking his own lips and waiting for Corrin to flush at the action. Instead Corrin pressed their foreheads together, as he did when he really wanted Niles to understand him.

“You said you wouldn’t talk about yourself like that anymore.”

Niles flinched, realising he had done something wrong. “I’m sorry. Old habits die hard.”

Corrin brought up a hand, rubbing a thumb under Niles’ scarred eye. It was marred quite awfully, and it had taken a while for Niles to be totally comfortable having it off around Corrin. He occasionally commented about how grotesque it looked, but Corrin didn’t care, and said he was handsome anyway.

Nodding, Corrin gazed at Niles, like he was the only other person in the entire world. “I feel like that, too. I’m weird.”

“So you say.”

“Who do you know that can turn into a dragon?” Corrin pressed, a small pout gracing his lovely features. Niles closed his eye, pretending to think very hard. “Only you, and I’m quite lucky to be the one to sleep beside you every night. People should be clamoring for my position.”

“We’re two peas in a pod, huh?” Laughed Corrin, and he put his head down on Niles’ chest again, a slight purr rising from his chest. Wrapping his arms around Corrin, Niles silently agreed, breathing in deep, taking in all the scents of Corrin and the room. He wanted this man to be completely his.

====

Though Corrin didn’t usually talk about how alike he was to his dragon form, since he would rather ignore it, Niles noticed things here and there. Corrin sometimes purred, he loved to bask in the sun, and if agitated he tended to claw at any available surface. Niles had only seen part of Corrin’s dragon form the one time, and secretly wanted to see him in all his glory. It was probably beautiful.

Now the towns bordering Hoshido had become more turbulent, and the royal children had occasionally been called to the battlefield. While Elise was still too young, Leo was often called upon, which meant Niles left the castle alongside him. He did not mind accompanying Leo, and did enjoy the little things war offered him; the fear when they saw Niles readying his bow and the horror that plastered across someone’s face as an arrow embedded itself into their neck. Again, Niles enjoyed the little things.

He didn’t enjoy sharing a cot along, with Odin has his own noisy company. The man snored something fierce, it was amazing that he could cover his odd nature with how skilled he was. Niles far preferred sleeping next to the prince back home, curled together in a tangle of warm limbs and a steady heartbeat.

All of the royal children, and Niles included, were shocked to discover that Corrin would be joining the eldest prince Xander in a nearby town. Niles knew Corrin would never be able to take a life, and he could tell Leo felt the same, as they departed with their small army to regroup with Xander. The march was short, but it gave time for Niles to brood terribly. What was the king thinking, sending sweet Corrin to war? It made Niles want to gut him.

“I see that look on your face. I’m as unhappy about this as you are.” Leo said, breaking Niles free of his thoughts as he brought his horse beside his retainer’s. Odin rode closeby, chatting with a footsoldier but keeping a watchful eye on the prince.

Niles turned to Leo, his eye narrowed. “Milord, I really don’t want to imagine what would happen if Lord Corrin went berserk in a sleepy little Hoshidan town.”

Leo sighed, closing his eyes contemplatively. “I know. I have no idea what father is up to, but it’s not good. Corrin has never set foot on the battlefield. It won’t be good for him.”

“Killing is against his nature.” Niles added, hands tightly clenched around the reins of his horse.

“It’s not as if he could have declined father’s orders, but I’m sure he’s steeled himself.”

They both went quiet, the rest of their advance in silence. The town where Xander was stationed wasn’t even half a day’s march, and Niles could see the border town in the distance fairly soon. The constant clouds overhead faded into the more open Hoshidan landscape, and Niles saw the array of colors in the sky you could only see away from Nohr. Yellows and oranges, with bright reds and pink clouds. He wish he could have seen Corrin’s first reaction to such a sky, but knowing him he would drag him to watch the sunset anyway.

The town wasn’t in complete shambles, but there was no signs of townsfolk anymore. Just soldiers and horses, with tents dotting the edges of the treeline. While the rest of their army went to find lodgings and set up camp, Leo, Niles and Odin went deeper into town, as a large tent near the end signified where the royals had taken up temporary residency. Taking care of their horses, the three entered the tent, instantly greeted by furred floors, a large map table and candlelight. Xander sat nearby, Corrin standing next to him as they talked. 

Niles saw the tired look on his face, but his attention went elsewhere immediately. The young prince was wearing silver armor, each part of it connected as if in strips of metal, covering his arms and legs. The armor separated at his thighs which were covered by black tights, giving Niles a lovely view, and a long dark blue cape trailed behind him. At a loss for words, Niles almost tripped over Odin’s cloak, to which the man gave him a confused tilt of his head.

Xander noticed their arrival, standing up and greeting Leo with sibling familiarity. Corrin was there not even a second later, smiling at his brothers as he wrung his hands together nervously. He glanced in Niles directed, seeming bashful of his new attire.

“Leo, I’m glad you got here before dark. Unfortunately you only have a day to let your men recuperate, as we’re marching into Hoshido after tomorrow.” Xander said, sighing as if he would rather not. As much as Hoshido pointed names at Nohr, calling them warmongers, the royal children were only taking orders. They preferred peace and would rather make negotiations than war. But they could not go against their father and king.

“That will be fine. They rested all of the previous days, as it was oddly quiet. The mountains have gotten colder, so the Hoshidans have holed up behind them.” Leo pointed out, sitting in a chair and getting comfortable. Xander nodded, seeming pleased with the answer. Everyone noticed Corrin fidgeting, and Xander almost rolled his eyes, albeit affectionately. 

“You have something to say, little prince?”

“What… should I do? Can I help in any way?” Asked Corrin, his words rushed. He looked worried, and Niles felt that tug at his heart.

“No, not until tomorrow. You are dismissed.” With a nod, the high prince sat near Leo, shedding some of his armor as a sign everyone could retire for the evening. Corrin seemed excited suddenly, running up to Niles and grasping his hands together. Odin looked shocked for a moment, but Niles gave him a glare and the mage looked away.

“Niles! I missed you.” Smiled Corrin, and Niles felt self conscious as he stood in front of the other royal children. Leo looked at him with a raised brow, and Xander seemed ready to light Niles on fire where he stood.

“Now, milord, let’s talk elsewhere. I’m sure you have much to say.” Teased Niles, and Corrin blushed that lovely shade of pink he always did.

“O-oh! Yes, that’d be best, probably…”

He was so innocently in love, it made Niles want to laugh. Instead he pulled Corrin along, away from royal eyes and ears. There was much Niles also wanted to say, but there was no way he could say it in front of Xander without getting Siegfried aimed at his head. Corrin took charge then, dragging Niles to the little hill that overlooked the town, its top free of trees that gave a clear view of the sky. Corrin broke away from Niles near the top, making a dash towards the end and outstretching his hands toward the sky. He closed his red eyes, breathing in deeply.

“The sky is so beautiful here. I wish we saw sunsets like this in Nohr.”

Niles strode up beside him, looking not at the sky but at Corrin. The colors reflecting over his armor danced as he moved, and it was really quite breathtaking. Niles was just trying to drink it all in. “Wait until you see the starlight.” He pointed out, amused as Corrin turned to look at him with sparkling eyes.

“You do love looking at the moon. I can’t wait to see! How many are there?”

“How many what?”

“Stars! How many stars? We don’t see many back home.”

Smiling, Niles put a finger over his lips. “That’s a secret. You’ll see soon enough.” And Corrin grinned back at him, expectantly gazing up, as if the sky would suddenly shift into something new. Niles couldn’t help but continue to stare, and Corrin only realized after another few minutes. Expression softening, Corrin tilted his head. “You’ve never seen my armor, have you?”

“You’ve never needed to wear it, which I am grateful for. But I feel cheated.” Niles went closer, putting his hands on Corrin’s waist and pulling him closer. He drank in Corrin’s laughter, feeling the prince mimic the same gesture, his hands finding Niles’s hips and resting them there.

“Cheated? About what?” Teased Corrin, looking up at Niles playfully.

“You always wore such formal clothes. This skin tight armor gives me a lot to think about.” Purred Niles, face going in close. The prince leaned up, letting their noses touch as he grinned, sharp fangs glinting in the evening light. “Well, what do you think about?”

The prince had gotten quite gutsy with his words the past year, picking apart Niles’ suggestive words to make his own. It made Niles shiver, and fall in love all over again. He bent his head down more, putting his mouth desperately to Corrin’s, kissing him for all he was worth. And Corrin kissed back, tenderly and carefully, reaching up a hand to twine in the soft hair at the nape of Niles’ neck.

“I would love to take this armor off, if you like.” Whispered Niles when they stopped, feeling Corrin’s hot breath against his lips. Wanton scarlet eyes gazed upwards, and Corrin smiled so sweetly, bringing his hands up to tug at the breast guard over Niles’ shirt. He fiddled with the buckle, tilting his head. “Only if I can take off yours.”

====

Corrin saw battle far sooner than anyone would have expected. And Niles saw that bright, nervous smile vanish, replaced with a creased brow over a distressed frown. He saw the prince sanding alone after the battle, staring out over the small area of marred earth, looking like he was about to cry. Niles couldn’t comfort him now, only able to accompany Odin on checks around the perimeter. They were joined by Xander’s retainers, a cavalier and mercenary who seemed mysterious in their own ways. Odin and Laslow seemed like good friends, and while Peri seemed friendly, her childlike eyes told a different story.

It was dark now, the clouds obscuring the night sky sparsely, stars sticking out here and there. Corrin had been amazed at the brightness of the sky, but now he had holed himself up in his private tent, and Niles wasn’t even able to console him. Instead he was out here in the dark with people he didn’t even care to be with or know. Laslow was sparkly and annoying, and he hated the way Peri talked. He just wanted to go to bed.

“Niles, you seem far away tonight! Is there a pretty girl waiting for you?” Laslow asked at some point, giving Niles a knowing wink. Odin laughed, coming up next to Laslow, “He indeed has someone waiting! One of royal blood, a prince!”

Laslow’s eyes widened and he almost choked on the sandwich he had been eating. He gave his chest a little bump while Niles looked on, completely unamused.

“A-a prince? Are… are you with Lord Leo?” Laslow’s face had reddened, and Niles would almost call him cute then, but maybe it’d look better with a little more teasing. So he decided to oblige. Grinning casually, Niles folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the tree the retainers were gathered under. “Well, I am with a prince. But not the youngest one.”

Laslow really did choke on his food, and Odin helped him clear his throat, pounding on his back. “Are you with Lord Xander?” He gasped out, sweat forming on his brow. Peri pouted at that, tilting her head. “Lord Xander would never ever like you, Niles! It must be someone else.”

Resisting the urge to scowl, Niles concealed his “tsk”. “No. I have Corrin.”

Laslow relaxed almost instantly, and Peri gave out a long “ooohh”. Odin intervened this time, going to give Niles a playful nudge. “Niles, you’ve been laying with Lord Corrin for some time now. Have any little royal secrets to share?”

Raising his eyebrow, Niles deals with Odin’s playful curiosity in stride, smiling widely. “Wanna know how much he screams my name, do you?” Before Odin can say anything else, Laslow stands up, shouting, “Alright, that is quite enough! We’ve been dawdling far too long! Peri, I’m sure Lord Xander is waiting for our report!”

Peri laughs at her companion, nevertheless getting her horse and leading it along as she follows Laslow. She turns and gives Niles and Odin a friendly wave, then catches up to Laslow. Odin immediately turns to glare at Niles, frowning. “I don’t want to know about things like that, yikes.” To which Niles gives a simple shrug. “You did ask, Odin.” And he laughs.

====

The next battle comes with what Niles has feared but secretly looked forward to all along. Corrin going through a complete transformation.

They had been ambushed getting near the mountain range closer to a large Hoshidan city, catching Leo’s army off-guard. Xander had stayed behind just in case something like this happened, so the youngest prince had sent a flier to send word of the attack. But Corrin, sweet Corrin, had been at the head of the army with Leo once the attack had begun, watching the soldiers with them get mowed down within seconds. The previous days battle must still have been fresh in his mind, and Niles couldn’t react quickly enough when he saw that familiar blue flame-like glow around Corrin.

Men from both sides were blown back, and some simply moved to avoid the ethereal flames cascading across the ground around them. Leo was almost bucked off his horse, and Odin was right there to help calm them. Niles saw to his safety by sight, but didn’t relax, turning his attention then to his partner.

Corrin was in a small cleared patch of earth, holding his head and screaming. His arms cascaded into a new shape, and as he hunched over, large silver wings burst from his shoulders. Niles tried to get close, but was buffeted by a gust of hot hair as a tower of fire erupted from Corrin. Panic began to set in, and Niles covered his face to shield himself from rocks flying through the air. When he next laid eyes on Corrin, there was instead a dragon.

People on all sides screamed, and many of the Hoshidan army turned back toward the mountain, desperate to avoid a conflict with a dragon. Normal foot soldiers didn’t know how to compete with the power of such a beast, so best to get back-up from more able-bodied units. Niles shoved his way through fleeing Nohrians, ignoring Leo’s call as he went towards Corrin.

As a dragon, the prince was utterly beautiful, his armor reflecting itself as some of the dragon form’s features; silver and blue, with black hand-like claws, but no face. A makeshift mouth combined with part of his horns, and Niles immediately missed the scarlet of Corrin’s human eyes. He lashed his long tail, sending dirt and stones up as he clawed at the ground. Most everyone was standing clear at this point, with only Niles rushing forwards.

Corrin spun around, long neck peering over Niles as he roared deeply. Pausing, Niles looked up at the prince with a worried gaze, taking in all of the dragon’s features. He could fall far too easily with just one swipe of those claws.

“Corrin? Corrin, can you hear me?” He asked tentatively, seeing Leo making everyone retreat out of the corner of his yes. The Hoshidan army was also pulling back, probably to get one of their royal children to help with the hunt. Niles pushed those thoughts away, reaching his arms up to Corrin in a peaceful gesture. The dragon seemed enraged, as if it was hard to control, the emotion of the change overwhelming the prince deep inside. It stomped at the ground, flapping its wings as a bluff. Once Niles took one step closer it hissed, leaning down and stabbing its antler-like horns forwards. Odin called out, and Niles moved too slowly as his shoulder was pierced. It was on the end of parts of the horns, but it still ran through.

“Niles!” Shouted Leo, running up next to his retainer and pulling him away. Niles fell onto the ground, hissing in pain as the horn was pulled from his shoulder. Blood stained his cloak, and began to soak his shirt. He wouldn’t be pulling his bow anytime soon.

With another feeble roar, the dragon’s knees seemed to buckle. Leo turned to the dragon, eyes blazing as he brandished Brynhildr. “Corrin! Stay focused on who you are!”

Water droplets cascaded along Corrin’s form, and he swung his head in a wild attempt to clear his thoughts. He backed further away, whimpering and shaking. Finally his gaze turned to Niles again, and he froze. Niles caught that sightless face, giving the prince a feeble smile. Wings drooping, the dragon leaned closer to the ground, meekly crawling towards the outlaw. Chirping and clicking was all anyone could hear, but Niles knew Corrin was trying to speak. He must not have full control yet.

Niles reached up a bloodsoaked hand, cupping the side of Corrin’s cheek, which was far too large now to fit in his hand as it used to. He winced, feeling a stab of pain as a healer started casting a spell, but continued to look up at the silver dragon.

“Oh, don’t give me that look. You must have been frightened, yes?” The dragon lay down, putting its head into Niles’ lap and crooning sofly. It was quite a cute noise, and Niles wondered if Corrin could make that sound at a different time.

“Dear Corrin.” Said Niles in a soothing tone, stroking the top of Corrin’s head like one would a cat. The dragon seemed to relax steadily with the gesture, curling its body closer and closer. Leo and Odin gave each other a glance, until Leo gave a nod, going to Niles’ side. The dragon at the other man’s feet gave a protective rumble, curling its tail around Niles’ body, but Leo ignored him.

“We need to get you back to camp. A staff can’t heal that completely.” He said sternly, and Niles couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’d like to see you try pulling me away. Corrin will surely gut you, too.”

Raising an eyebrow, Leo gave the submissive looking dragon a long stare. He seemed to be stable, much more worried about the state of Niles than anything. “I really don’t think he will. I’ll do my best to convey my intentions nonetheless.”

The youngest prince reached out a hand, waiting for the dragon to notice. It turned its head slightly, then pressed its nose into Leo’s palm, giving a soft rumble. Satisfied, it lifted its head from Niles’ lap, but didn't move much else. It seemed weak, like every one of its limbs ached. Pain clouding his thoughts, Niles let himself be helped up and scoffed upon seeing Odin’s worried expression.

The Nohrian army pulled back, the small few that had stayed behind out of some semblance of bravery sticking close to their commander. Leo rode at the head, Niles and Odin on one horse behind him, with Odin doing his best not to let the horse walk too rough. Corrin trailed a ways behind the group, seeming too nervous to get close to anyone else. He still wasn’t human, and that worried Leo, but he would let Xander help in any way that he could. While none of the other royal Nohrian children could take dragon form, Corrin’s transformation never lasted more than a few minutes. He had been exposed to a different scenario this time, so Leo didn’t know what would befall his older brother.

Arriving back at camp, it was a sudden flurry of activity. A group of healers grabbed the now unconscious Niles, getting him to a medical tent as fast as they could. Odin looked like he wanted to follow, but his gaze hardened at the thought of leaving Leo alone. He could check on his companion later. So he trailed behind Leo, not too closely, but just enough.

Xander stood outside the royals tent, arms folded as he watched Leo approach. Corrin had trailed around the town, and one could see his scales gleaming in the sun on the little hill on the outskirts. He didn’t want to be near people.

“Leo, what on earth happened? You haven’t been gone even a few hours.” Xander said quietly, his eyes narrowed in worry and suspicion.

Leo glanced towards the shimmering wings in the corner of his vision. “There was an ambush, and Corrin has transformed. NIles was injured in the process, but he won’t turn human again.” He explained, letting his brother usher him into the privacy of their tent. Xander’s eyes widened immediately and he put a hand to his chin.

“He was at the head of the march?”

“Yes. I should’ve had him further back, this is my fault.”

“Nonsense.” Xander put a hand to Leo’s shoulder, expression softening. “It was unexpected. Corrin didn’t transform during his first sight of war so I assumed he was alright. He must have been suffering in secret.”

Leo nodded. “He only had an afternoon alone to himself, and Niles has been too busy to spend time with him. I loathe to admit it sometimes, but they’re a positive influence on each other. Their combined recuperation will help, I think.” He sighed heavily, sitting down in a fur-lined chair and leaning over, forehead in one of his palms. Xander nodded, falling silent. After a few minutes he ran a hand through his hair, going towards the entrance. “I’ll see to Corrin. Please rest, Leo.”

====

Niles stared up at the ceiling to the medical tent, grateful the healers had left his eyepatch alone. His shoulder hurt terribly, but he reached up a hand, feeling the stitches and clean skin. No weapons for a few weeks said a voice to his left, but he didn’t care to register who said it. He was fine with taking a break, but he didn’t like taking a break and not being allowed a weapon. A dagger was all he was probably allowed.

The tent entrance suddenly parted, and the Crown Prince himself suddenly entered, looking around. His gaze fell on Niles and he made his way over, going to stand at the foot of NIles’ cot. Titling his head, Niles lifted himself up, leaning on one side as to not irritate his wounded shoulder. He gave a wry smile, as respectable as he was willing. “Lord Xander, to what do I owe the visit? Is Lord Leo alright?”

Xander’s brow raised but his face remained constantly stern. “Leo is alright. I know who you’re currently more worried about.” He said point-blank, making Niles look away.

“You’re perceptive. I try not to step on all of your royal toes when it comes to me bedding your beloved brother.” Niles said, looking around for his cloak. He picked it up, seeing a clean line sewn into the fabric. It’d be hard for him to currently fix himself so he was grateful.

“He’s human again.” Said the prince, though his tone was far from pleased.

“What? Already?” Niles turned to Xander again, trying to mask his more intense worry.

“Already? It’s past nightfall. It took him most of the day to return. He won’t see anyone else until he sees you.” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Xander let out a sigh. He looked at NIles, saying in an almost imploring tone, “Please see if he’s alright. He’s very worried about you.”

“Lord Xander, no need to ask me twice.” And Niles was already heading out the door, not before letting a nurse put his arm in a sling, just to make sure he didn’t move his shoulder too much.

Heading for the little hill where they had watched the stars, Niles looked up into the sky. It was a somewhat cloudy night, but the half-moon peeked through the dark, a few brighter stars glistening alongside it. Not the most beautiful of nights, but when Niles could see the moon it was always worth it. It was warm and dry, and he almost felt a little stuffy in his cloak and sling. He thought better to hide it from Corrin, but knew the prince would eventually see.

Standing at the top of the hill stood Corrin, quiet and contemplative, staring up at the stars as if nothing else in the world existed. Niles came alongside him silently, head turned upwards but gaze on Corrin. The prince looked sad and tired, but his eyes never lost their sparkle, despite it all. That’s what Niles found so endearing; sometimes he didn’t get it at all, but he loved everything about Corrin. 

It took only a moment for Corrin to realize he had company, and he turned, almost preparing to retaliate. Once he saw it was Niles, his whole demeanor changed; he looked positively upset, and it almost broke Niles’ heart.

“You’re okay! Oh thank the Gods…!” And his face crumpled up, tearful and messy.

Niles reached out a hand, cupping the side of Corrin’s face, pressing their bodies close together. Corrin wrapped his arms around Niles’ back, gripping at the cloth of his shirt so tightly. Kissing at the corners of the prince’s eyes, Niles hushed him softly. He waited for Corrin to stop crying, not saying a word, only giving him the comfort of a soft kiss or the stroke of a thumb on a much paler cheek. Niles never took himself to be a gentle person, but with Corrin he was unnaturally sweet, only being rough when implored. 

They stood together, Corrin’s tears slowly fading, until he had pressed his nose against Niles’ good shoulder, breathing in deeply with closed eyes. Niles brought his hand up to Corrin’s head, stroking his hair gently.

“I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“Nonsense. You came back to your senses.”

“But I hurt you, how can I live with that?” Corrin whimpered, leaning away to look up at Niles, searching for any sign of irritation, any sign that his lover was upset with his actions. But there was nothing, and Corrin didn’t know if that made him sadder.

“Well you’ll have to. I’m quite alright, as you can see. Nothing important broken.” Niles chuckled, raising an eyebrow suggestively. FInally Corrin spluttered a laugh, knowing exactly what he meant by “important”.

“There’s a laugh. Lovely.” Niles sighed, leaning forwards and kissing Corrin’s mouth gently, softly, full of want. The prince kissed back, eyes closing as he sighed contentedly.

When they pulled apart, Corrin asked, eyebrows turned upwards nervously, “Why don’t you ever get mad at me? I put a hole through your shoulder and you’re not even going to give me a knock on the head?”

“Is that what you want?” Asked Niles, face blank as he tilted his head.

“No… But I feel like I deserve something.” Mumbled Corrin, shrugging his shoulders.

Frowning, Niles reached up, squeezing Corrin’s nose between a thumb and finger.

“Wah! Ow ow! Whazzat for?” Whined Corrin, rubbing at his nose once Niles was done, watching the outlaw give a sly smile. “You said you deserved something, didn’t you? Well there you go.”

“That was nothing!”

“I’m sure your family will give you a good talk about this. I don’t really have to.” Niles said in a mock bored tone, looking away with a grin. Corrin pouted, putting his hands on Niles’ hips, closing the distance between them.

“They aren’t the ones hurt.”

“But they are certainly worried about you.”

Nodding in agreement, Corrin sighed quite audibly. Niles then leaned his head atop Corrin’s closing his eyes and finally feeling content. It just hit him how much he had needed a dose of Corrin, of just holding each other like this. Both of them had been almost ordered to recuperate until physically, and mentally, well. Niles took it as a chance to introduce Corrin to the little towns near the castle, the back streets, the underbelly of the cities that looked bleak but had their own little sparkle. He would never take Corrin anywhere that could get him truly killed, but the prince constantly asked what such places were like. A dreary vacation.

====

Being back at the castle by himself without Odin or Leo was practically torture. He couldn’t do anything strenuous, nor could he practice archery, so it was so dreadfully boring he thought that would kill him instead of infection. Niles’ only solace was the fact he was put up in Corrin’s room, which had been moved the previous year to accommodate two people living in it. They had a big bed Niles thought was far too extravagant, but he thought that of any noble’s furniture. Corrin wasn’t his usual self, taking to staying in bed far too late, later than usual, wrapped around Niles and having more nightmares than pleasant dreams.

The prince and Niles stayed cooped in the castle, avoiding the humid Nohrian days and preferring walking in the gardens during the evenings. Niles eventually inquired if Corrin wanted to go down into the town around Castle Krakenburg, to which the younger man practically exploded with “yes!”. So, reluctantly with Felicia, Niles and Corrin dressed themselves to blend in a little better and make their way out of the castle, past the gardens, and to where Corrin had never gone before.

Now Niles knew these streets inside and out, which ones were bad and which were better. Having Felicia with them relaxed his concerns, since while she was terrible as a maid, her skills with a dagger sometimes put him to shame. Corrin would be sparkly eyes and seemingly ripe for pickpocketing, but that was Niles expertise, so a coin wouldn’t leave Corrin’s pockets today. He deserved to taste the cakes sold in the little markets that Niles thought far better than fancy castle pastries. And there was nothing like a fresh roll with hot beef stew baked inside that you ate out of a piece of wax paper right from the stall. This was where he had grown up, and he was far too excited for Corrin to inevitably find something good about it.

Dressed in his normal clothes, Niles tapped a foot outside his and Corrin’s room door, waiting for the prince to get dressed. Jakob was helping him, so that meant he would be waiting far too long for something far too simple. Finally, after was seemed like hours, Corrin escaped the room, closing it quickly even as Jakob called out to him. He was dressed in a modest collared shirt, with purple stripes and golden buttons. Niles rolled his eyes, sighing.

“Do you have anything simpler?” He asked, hand on a hip. Corrin looked down at his shirt, knowing full well Niles thought it still too loud. He shrugged. “I’m not sure. Jakob thinks I still need to look like a prince.”

“Sure and get mugged faster than you normally would. Let me pick for you.” Niles grumbled, entering the room and kicking Jakob out. He tugged Corrin to their shared armoire, despite maybe only one small drawer being Niles, the rest of it and the closet combined being for Corrin. He dragged out a few of the drawers, going to the closet and rifling through it. He pulled out a dark blue night shirt made of flannel, but much less conspicuous than Jakob’s choice.

He hands it to Corrin, who laughed in agreement as he put it on. Niles looked him over, then put his hands to Corrin’s hair, ruffling it quite a bit. Looking a little more disheveled now, Niles was finally content with Corrin’s appearance. He wouldn’t get jumped instantly, but he still looked a little too clean to be wandering around.

They left, meeting Felicia down the hall, who was dressed surprisingly well for a day out in the town. She looked much better out of her maid uniform Niles noted, though the uniform wasn’t too bad either. An image of Corrin wearing the lace and bows ran through his mind, and he let his thoughts wander for a precious few moments.

The town wasn’t too far away, leaving the more open castle grounds to descend a few landings into the bustling streets below. Corrin’s excitement was instant, unused to so many normal people milling about, and new smells that were both inviting and too sharp on his nose. He held onto Niles’ arm, who led him along at a comfortable pace.

“So many people! I didn’t know so many people lived in Nohr!” The prince marvelled, awestruck.

“Dear, this isn’t even a fraction of the people who live here.” Niles chuckled softly, feeling Felicia close behind them, expertly keeping up with them and staying close to her liege. Niles could feel her presence, and that’s all he needed, knowing they were both keeping a watchful eye on Corrin. In his excitement, Corrin turned to his maid, putting his arm through hers so she was tugged close to his side. “Felicia! Have you been into town before?” He asked eagerly, to which the young woman’s eyes widened.

“O-oh, uh, only a few times! I’ve come here with Jakob if he needed something super extra particular you might like to eat, but I don’t really… go out of the castle.” She replied meekly, seemingly slightly embarrassed about the fact. Niles grabbed something at a stall as they walked by, tossing the shopkeep a few coins as he did. Handing it to Corrin, the prince looked at him curiously.

“Cranberry bread. Try it, there’s an orange glaze on it.” Niles urged, biting into a piece for himself as he handed another slice to Felicia, who beamed at him. Corrin did as he was told, chewing thoughtfully. 

“Oh, wow! Niles, this is delicious, how did you know?” He asked, trying not to shove the whole slice of bread into his mouth all at once. Giving him a knowing smile, Niles tutted at him.

“Now, Corrin, a man has his secrets.”

“I know you lived here, so that’s no secret.”

“Hmm, that’s half of it. I still come down here from time to time.”

They turned a corner, and Corrin’s interest piqued. He tilted his head, watching for a change in Niles’ expression as he asked, “What do you come down here for?” After a moment he spluttered, “And don’t think I assume you’re off playing around! I trust you, so that hasn’t ever crossed my mind.”

Eye narrowing very slightly, Niles went to hold Corrin’s hand, gripping it tightly. He was grateful Corrin put so much trust in him, thinking him a little naive then. But who would Corrin be if he didn’t do that so blindly, finding the good in anyone, even the father he barely knew. So Niles decided to tell the truth, as simple as it was.

“I hate the castle. It’s much to my liking here.” He explained, moving a little closer as to not jostle his still healing shoulder. They were approaching the market he preferred, and in the busy late morning, he didn’t expect too much to be left. One could hope. Corrin gave him a sad look, resting his head again Niles’ other shoulder, sighing deeply. Felicia turned her gaze away a little awkwardly, her arm still slung with Corrin’s.

Arriving at the market, Corrin’s attention was immediately adverted to the stalls and the new smells. He turned to Niles with a raised eyebrow, smiling brightly. “So? Why here?”

Dragging him and Felicia to one end, Niles resisted his constant temptation to pick passerby’s pockets, knowing they needed their coin much more than he. Leading them to a small stall, with maroon and purple decorations, Niles outstretched a free hand in a formal gesture. He gave an uncharacteristic dip of his head, saying in a much-too flamboyant tone, “Miss Victoria, I’ve finally brought what you’ve been asking for.”

A woman poked her head out from behind another curtain, her dark brown eyes instantly brightening at the sight of Niles. She was short and round, but her smile was so pleasant and warm that Corrin felt nothing but comfort.

“Niles! It’s been a while! Why, is that the young man I’ve heard so much about?” She came closer to the counter where there were pots and pans, steam rising from the loose covers with a lovely smell wafting from them. She was cleaning a wooden spoon, which after a quick dry, placed in another pot as she stirred. Corrin smelled something sharp, and he couldn’t quite pinpoint what manner of herb stung his nose.

Niles seemed embarrassed for a moment as he nodded. “Please don’t make a big fuss about it, I don’t want the dirty ilk to catch wind that a Nohrian prince is in town.”

“Oh, but aren’t you one of those ‘dirty ilk’? Don’t worry, I would never let him come to harm.” Victoria chuckled, beginning to rummage in baskets and bowls. Niles gave a little scowl, averting his gaze. Corrin leaned forwards, Felicia sticking to his back and watching the streets as he began politely, “It’s uh, nice to meet you. I’m Corrin.”

Victoria beamed at him, nodding. “Oh, I know who you are. Whenever Niles comes to visit all he talks about it you.” She bagan wrapping something, and Corrin smelled fresh bread and that sharp herb again. Niles grumbled something under his breath, and Corrin saw his cheeks turn pink. It was rare for Niles to flush at someone else's words, so Corrin decided to get all he could take. He smiled mischievously, keeping Niles’s face in the corner of his vision.

“What does he say about me? Nothing bad, I hope?”

“Gracious, no! It’s strange to hear him so enamored with somebody. Whenever he talks about you it’s like there’s nothin’ else on this earth. I’ve taken care of him since he was but a scrap, and never has he taken to someone since you.” Laughed Victoria, giving Corrin a wink. Despite his intentions to embarrass Niles, Corrin instead felt equally as flustered and he bit his lip.

“I want to thank you, Corrin.” Said the woman suddenly, making the prince look back up in alarm. He tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. “For what? I haven’t done anything to garner thanks.” His memory shifted to Hoshido, and the injury still hindering Niles, and he felt truly unworthy of this kind woman’s praise. She tutted him, reaching out and giving one of his cheeks a little squeeze.

“You gave Niles something so special that he’s deserved all his life. That, I think, is truly something. So thank you.” Victoria’s eyes looked so sad, but so happy at the same time. Corrin stared back at her in wonderment, understanding what she meant, and feeling something soft blossom in his chest. He brought a hand up, putting it atop Victoria’s and nodding.

“Okay. Thank you for taking care of him. If it weren’t for you, I’d…” Corrin trailed off, but he knew Victoria understood what he was getting at.

Niles suddenly coughed, and Corrin turned to him, seeing him trying to cover his reddened face with his free hand. Chuckling, Corrin leaned his head on Niles’ shoulder, enjoying the fuzzy feeling spreading from his chest down to the tips of his toes. Victoria gave another smile, then handed Corrin something.

“I’m sure Niles has mentioned what makes me still in business. Warm bread baked just this morning, stuffed with curry.”

“Curry?” Corrin took the bag offered to him, staring down into it. There was probably about a dozen wrapped packages, all still warm and smelling delightfull. Victoria pursed her lips. “What, they don’t have curry in that big fancy castle of yours?”

“Hmm, not that I know of. It’s all very traditional.” Mused Corrin, reaching down for one of the packages. He handed one to Felicia, who was happy at the prospect of more hot food, and then one to Niles. The prince took one for himself, unwrapping it and taking a moment to enjoy the warmth before biting into it. The bread was flaky, like a pastry, but inside was bits of chicken and carrots covered in curry. He had never tasted anything like it. He turned to Victoria, eyes sparkling.

“This is delicious! Thank you so much! H-how much is all of this?” He spluttered, hearing Niles chuckle beside him. Victoria waved a hand, saying nonchalantly, “Oh, don’t you mind that. I’m thanking you, remember?”

They chatted for another few minutes, until Felicia gave Niles a little tap on the shoulder. He looked at over at her as she tapped on her pocket watch. It was getting late in the day, and Niles knew the nasty crowd acted towards the night. He turned to Corrin, who was laughing about something with Victoria, and gave his shoulder a little squeeze.

“Alright, dear, it’s time we get going.” He said softly, and watched Corrin’s scarlet eyes turn up to him. They were shining with poorly-hidden mirth, and Niles felt his chest squeeze. Corrin gave him a nod, and they said goodbye to Victoria who tried to offer more food despite Corrin declining as politely as he was able.

Finally away, Corrin stared into their now brimming bag, mouth watering at the smell of curry and meats and bread. Niles took the bag from him after a few minutes saying that was his job, but Corrin snatched it back anyway. Felicia laughed at the exchange, then took the bag from Corrin herself with unnatural ease. That ended the wordless argument, and they made their way back to the castle.

Becoming more wary as the shadows darkened, Niles stuck close to Corrin’s side. He knew the prince could take care of himself; he had seen the way Corrin could twist and turn like an acrobat on the battlefield, the quickness of his sword oh so impressive. Still, Niles’ protective nature made his senses on high alert. He hid his mood with a smile as they talked, his arm entwined with Corrin’s as they continued to make their way.

Eye twitching, Niles tensed his shoulders. Already being followed, hmm?

He locked eyes with Felicia and narrowed his own, and she picked up on the signal immediately. While he was in no shape to fight off numerous brigands, if one got too close to Corrin he wouldn't hesitate to open his wound again. Niles must have done a bad job of hiding his expression, as Corrin’s voice took a more serious tone, his eyes flashing almost darkly.

“Trouble?” He asked quietly, pressing himself closer to Niles, who nodded with a sigh.

“How perceptive of you. You take after your siblings this way.”

“At least we have that in common.” Chuckled the prince, making the other man smile despite the situation. “You have many things in common with milord Leo.” Consoled Nies, feigning ignorance to their pursuers.

“You would know?”

“Yes, I would, actually. You and him are the people I know best in this world.”

“What about Odin?”

“I barely know anything about him, even if I see him as much as you half the time.”

Laughing to themselves, though alert, the three could practically see the staircases to the higher levels where the castle was. It was early evening now, the streets quieter but bustling with the night crowd. Food smells hung heavy, and the faint tang of ale as they passed a pub stung Corrin’s nose. A shadow crossed Niles’ vision, and he saw a figure hop from behind a passing person to the next one. To anyone else they were using the crowd as their hiding spot, blending in, but Niles knew how to work the place just as well. He let them get close, just enough to see the glimmer of a dagger appear in a gloved hand headed straight for Corrin’s back to intimidate. Niles was faster, whipping his own hand out and grabbing the other by the wrist. Corrin startled, but stayed still as to not alarm anyone else. Felicia was instantly on the other side of the would-be assailant, her eyes cold as she brandished her own dagger.

Niles’ voice went low and hungry, his blue eye sharp in the growing darkness as he reluctantly let Corrin scitter out of harm’s way. Niles pushed the captured person slowly, backing them up into a wall to get a better look at them. Torchlight illuminated their face, showing a pale, nervous looking man staring up at him.

“Ooooh. It’s been a while, hasn’t it.” Niles cooed, mouth turning up in a smirk. The man beneath him gulped, half his face hidden behind a mask. He spat out, voice shaking ever so slightly, “Even injured your instincts are flawless. Just what we’d expect of Zero.”

Frowning, Niles tilted his head. “You think calling me by my old name will help you in this situation? Well, give up. Zero died a long time ago.”

“And now you’re going on dates with silly little princes. Ha! The old gang would laugh.” Hissed the man, almost relaxing after the remark.

“He may have grown up soft, but he’s had a shitty time of it.” Niles growled, seeing Corrin nearby, red eyes glinting in the orange light dancing from the torch.

“Sure, sure. Doesn’t know what livin’ off of scraps is like, I bet--” The man was cut off as Niles twisted his wrist around, and he resisted the urge to cry out in pain, glaring at the silver-haired man who was enjoying the torture.

“Niles, just let him go.” Corrin whispered suddenly, and Niles’ gaze flitted over to him for just a moment. “You really want me to? He was getting ready to cut out your spine.”

“But he didn’t, so don’t worry about it.” Pleaded Corrin, and Niles had a flash of memory back to that one first night when he was with Corrin, protecting him when the prince was still unawares.

There was a pregnant pause, and Niles regretfully let the man loose, letting go like a dragon’s claw dropping a priceless gem. Except this person wasn’t precious at all. He glared down, eye so narrowed you could barely see it.

“It’s your lucky day.” He snapped, turning away while still looking over his shoulder. He saw his mistake instantly, turning his injured shoulder on a person who wouldn’t hesitate to take that opening. Which a sneer, the man flipped a smaller knife into his waiting palm, darting it forwards. Niles had to turn, and he wasn’t going to be fast enough, readying his injured side to retaliate. But nothing came. Instead, there was a small flicker of blue flame, and an inhuman hand clenched around the thief's hand and knife. It squeezed, and Niles could see Corrin lean in close to obscure his suddenly monstrous arm from passerby. The thief hissed painfully, eyes widening in horror as he laid eyes on the prince’s arm. Corrin’s own eyes were narrowed, pupils slits as he growled in a possessive tone, “Don’t.”

They were all quiet, hearing only the voices of those in the streets and muffled yells from the tavern nearby. Niles went into a shocked pause, having never seen Corrin act so hostile to someone out of the battlefield. It send a pleasant shiver up his spine but he felt sad for Corrin’s sake. He didn’t care about this petty man using dirty tricks, but he didn’t like seeing the pained look on the prince’s face. He knew Corrin didn’t like doing this.

“You… you’re a monster really like they said…” The man against the wall stammered, a sneer visible underneath his mask. It made Corrin falter, but the prince didn’t move.

“I’m not a monster. Don’t touch Niles ever again.”

“Niles? I was in this to kill you, and you care about Niles? What has that shoddy bastard ever done for you?”

It took a moment as Corrin went into thought. After a pause, he glanced at Niles, then back to the thief, saying with all the certainty in the world; “Everything.”

He gave the man’s hand one last squeeze, to which the thief yelped to. Releasing him, Corrin stepped away, hiding his arm under the cloak about his shoulders and letting out a heavy sigh. Resisting the urge to scream, the man doubled over, grasping his crushed hand, and finally darting away into the crowd. Niles followed him with his gaze, but soon saw him vanish into the streets. He immediately turned to Corrin, who Felicia was fussing over, and watched him.

“M-milord, are you alright? He didn’t hurt you did he?” Felicia babbled, face a little pink as she panicked. Corrin shook his head, looking tired. “No, no, I’m okay… I’m more worried about him actually, I think I broke his hand.”

Sidling up closer, Niles put his shoulder against Corrin’s, feeling that familiar comfort. “He deserved it. Don’t worry about him, Corrin. I think we should get back home, yes?”

Looking up at the older man, Corrin finally smiled, though it was a sad smile. “Of course, I seem to have become quite tired.”

====

Settled into his room, Corrin sat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He saw the night’s events go reeling through his mind, both good and bad. He brought a hand up, flexing his normal human fingers and normal human hand. His body was like a normal human’s and he felt like a normal human, but after tonight and other recent events, Corrin really wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Am I really just something else playing along?” He mumbled, curling up on his side, clutching a pillow tightly to his chest. The chilled air of late autumn whistled in the crack of his window, and he saw leaves float by the glass. Almost winter again, it looked like.

A familiar figure suddenly landed by the window, and Corrin smiled. He watched as Niles opened the window, closing it behind him as quickly as he was able to not let too much cold air float in. He breathed out a sigh as the warmth in the room washed over him, beginning to peel off his layers to join Corrin in bed. Cloak neatly folded, arm guards stuffed into his vest pockets, eyepatch laid gently on the bedside table. Corrin watched him do all this, relaxing with the familiarity of Niles’ routine. A knock sounded at the door, and Niles’ eye narrowed as he turned away to put more wood on the fire. He faced the hearth so no one could see his face.

Felicia poked her head through the door, looking a little upset as she spied Corrin lounging on the bed. She tiptoed inside, carrying a kettle and a basket. Niles had introduced her to a new way of bringing food and snacks to Corrin, and not having to clean up broken plates and platters almost every day was doing a wonder on her confidence. She had broken a tea cup here and there, but it was going surprisingly well.

She placed the basket on the little table by the window, glancing at Niles but seeing his back turned. “I-I brought you some tea! It’s finally getting cold again, so I figured it’ll warm you up!” She said cheerfully, gingerly taking cups out of the basket and pouring the tea. Corrin smelled an Earl Gray waft up from the cups, and decided tea was actually a very good idea. Felicia glanced at Niles again, but Corrin waved to catch her attention.

“He’ll have some, too. He took his uh, eyepatch off so please don’t mind if he won’t look at you, Felicia. As much as it doesn’t seem like it, he does appreciate your company.” Corrin consoled, getting off the bed and going to help his maid. He rummaged in the basket, seeing some cookies and cinnamon sticks. He smiled, knowing felicia was taking Niles’ tastes into account.

“Dearest, don’t tell lies.” Niles called over playfully, making Felicia’s mouth open in a moment of panic. But she heard the man prepare to continue and relaxed as he said, “She can be a little annoying at times but I much prefer her over your butler.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Corrin sighed with a smile. He gave Felicia an apologetic look, but she gave him a sheepish smile in return, seeming completely unoffended. After another minute or two of talking, Felicia left, giving Corrin a bow before she closed the door. Niles instantly stood up, making his way over to where Corrin was sitting at their little table. He took the cup offered to him, already with a stick of cinnamon standing off the bottom. Corrin watched Niles take a sip, and saw the man’s shoulders visibly relax. His bandages on his injured side has been replaced, and were healing nicely, so he should be able to turn to Leo’s side within a few days. Corrin almost loathed the fact, but knew Niles could never choose between them if he had been given the choice who to stay with.

“She needs to learn how to make tea better.” Niles grumbled, sipping at the tea nevertheless.

“I think it’s perfect.” Corrin said playfully, taking a bite of a cookie. It was still warm and crumbly, she must have just made these tonight for him specially. It was a cozy thought, and he popped the rest of it into his mouth. He offered one to Niles, who took it without complaint.

“Now these she can do.” He praised, eating the small cookie in one single bite. Corrin laughed, appreciating that his lover and one of his closest friends got along.

They didn’t talk much, finishing their tea, and finally readying to sleep. Corrin tucked himself under the covers, watching Niles put one last chunk of wood onto the fire. Then he watched Niles walk over to their bed, peeling back the blankets and snuggling up next to the prince. Corrin hugged Niles close to him, resting his chin on the man’s silver hair, breathing in deeply.

“You surprised me today.” Niles said softly, sounding quite tired.

“Hmm? What, with my arm?” Corrin raised an eyebrow, running his fingers in Niles’ hair. He felt the other man nod.

“Yes… I was getting ready to skewer him.”

“I saw. You would have injured your shoulder further. I wanted to protect you.” Letting out a little huff, Corrin squeezed Niles tighter, careful to not put too much pressure on the injury he had been keeping safe earlier. He heard the other man grumble something he couldn’t make out, deciding to ignore the probably unnecessary response.

“Also…” Niles brought his head up, flipping them to that his chin rested on Corrin’s chest. He stared at the prince, caught in the gaze of those ruby red eyes again. His heart melted into a goopy puddle, like cake batter dripping into a pan. Corrin smiled at him, waiting patiently for the man to talk.

“When you said I had given you everything, you can’t have meant that.”

Eyes widening, Corrin’s hands paused in their movements. He could see Niles’ ice blue eye peeking out from under his hair, staring intently, as if waiting for Corrin to agree with him. But with another sigh, Corrin leaned his head towards the man beside him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He squeezed Niles tightly, hearing the man grunt in surprise.

“You did give me everything. Everything that you had to offer. Please believe me.” He mumbled, chest tightening. “My family is all that I treasure, and you… you’re truly special.”

He could feel Niles breathe in deeply, then a tickle against his neck when he breathed out. The man was quiet, but then he bag to laugh. Corrin pursed his lips. “Hey, I was being serious.” He scolded, ruffling Niles’ hair forcefully.

“Oh, I know you’re completely serious. That’s why I’m laughing.” 

“Hmph.” The prince fell silent, until Niles brought his head up and they stared at each other. Corrin reached a hand out, gingerly touching the marred surface of Niles’ eye, expression softening. Niles had never told him the way he had been injured, but Corrin knew Niles had come to terms with things and thought it only as part of his dirty past. Still, Corrin would like to one one day, and hoped he chased away the bad memories.

“You have that look again.” Pointed out Niles softly, voice low and sleepy as he closed his eye. He brought up an arm, putting it underneath Corrin’s head and shifting his own hands through Corrin’s messy locks.

“Sorry. I know there’s some things that take time to help with.” Sniffled Corrin, leaning into his lover’s touch.

Niles raised an eyebrow, eye still closed. “That again? Hush. You should sleep.”

Corrin snuggled closer up against Niles, silently agreeing with the thought of sleep. He was exhausted, the excitement and panic from the evening settling into his limbs, becoming more tired than anything else. Doing his best not to think too hard about what would have happened if he hadn’t transformed at all, Corrin couldn’t shake the unease. Niles must have noticed his fidgeting, letting out a long sigh.

“Corrin, it’s difficult to get cozy with your squirming.”

“Sorry, sorry… thinking too much.” Mumbled the prince, squeezing his eyes shut. He heard Niles hum in acknowledgement, then the man sat up ever so slightly.

“Oh I know how to get your mind off everything. Perfect timing.”

The man reached over to his cloak folded nearby, rummaged in a pocket, and took out a small black box. He settled back into bed with Corrin, letting the prince huddle close to examine what Niles had brought over. He tilted his head this way and that, unsure as to the purpose of this little velvety box. Niles laughed little, knowing Corrin’s sheltered, somewhat ignored life led to some things he was never even taught. It seemed noone had talked much about marriage proposals, but Nohrian life wasn’t the most romantic now that Niles thought about all of the wives nobles went through.

Opening the little box, Niles showed Corrin the simplest band of silver, a small ruby embezzled in its dulled metal. He took it and beckoned for Corrin to out his hand atop his own, and slipped the ring on the prince’s finger. Finally Corrin understood what was going on, and his eyes were wide with shock. His gaze went from the ring, to Niles, and back and forth another few times, until he seemed well to bursting.

“This is…! Niles, are you…”

“Corrin, will you marry me?” Was all Niles mumbled, eye locked on the glimmering gemstone now resting on Corrin’s hand. He was nervous to meet the other’s gaze, for that underlying fear of rejection he had whenever he did something a little too much. Every time, Corrin took it with open arms, but this was such a serious matter, the anxiety was suffocating.

Niles felt hands cup his face, and he closed his eye, waiting desperately for the kiss that came soon after. Corrin liked to do that when Niles wouldn’t look right at him; kiss him tenderly and wash away all the worries and let Niles melt. This kiss was rushed, and it practically bowled Niles over onto his back, but he kept his ground. He felt tears on his face, and brought his thumbs up as he always did, rubbing underneath Corrin’s eyes to wipe away the tears.

He stared at Corrin now, saw the smile of fanged teeth, flushed cheeks and ears, tears streaming down his face despite his laughter. The younger man put his forehead to Niles’, calming down slowly, still smiling.

“How did you get my brothers and sisters to give you their blessings?” He asked, seemingly worried about Niles’ well-being while dealing with Camilla and Xander particularly.

Shrugging, Niles took on an aloof tone. “Oh, you know… You forget how handsome I am.”

“Oh, you-- Give me the real answer.” Chuckled Corrin, playing with the ring, twirling it around on his finger and glancing at it every so often as Niles talked.

“I asked Lord Leo first. How could I not? And he got me an audience with your other siblings... no weapons allowed. I swear, Lady Camilla could have killed me with her eyes.” Niles shuddered at the thought, rare for him to be so unnerved by a person. But when he was dealing with Corrin, the family got oh so very protective. Sometimes unnecessarily so.

“Ah, so you had help. I’m glad.” Corrin sighed, turning over onto his back and bringing his ringed hand up to stare.

Fidgeting, Niles rolled onto his side, feeling quite meek as he waited for an actual affirmation. He watched Corrin’s lips, the way they were turned upwards in absolute, comfortable happiness, thought about how much he wanted to kiss them again but holding himself back.

“Niles.” Corrin said softly, his voice carrying an affection that made Niles want to jump out the window. It was so sweet, he wasn’t used to this still. He moved closer to the prince, laying a hand over Corrin’s chest, feeling the heartbeat there quickened with the atmosphere.

“I would marry you a thousand times, one million times… If we ever met in another life, some other land not even our own, I would marry you there, too. No matter what.” Corrin looked at him, eyes wet and shining and so overwhelmingly happy. He leaned over, kissing Niles on the forehead, the nose, his scarred eye, and finally resting on the other man’s lips, running a hand through the silver hair. “I love you, Niles…”

Niles felt a wobble in his chest, like some more of his feelings were being placed back into the puzzle that had been scattered so very long ago. It was unbearably heavy, but Corrin was putting those pieces back so gently and adoringly, so particular about how perfect they were joined. He buried his face into Corrin’s shirt, uncharacteristically clingy as he chuckled lightly.

“Dearest Corrin,... I adore you.”


End file.
